


What Makes a House a Home

by mochi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Extreme Underage, M/M, Mommy!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochi/pseuds/mochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPN Blindfold fill - AU - neighbors Dean (7) and Castiel (6) have their usual sleepover, but discover Dean's parents in an interesting position... (READ WARNINGS)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Makes a House a Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the blindfold kink meme under this prompt - Human AU where Dean and Cas are still kids and best friends. Cas comes to sleep over one night and he and Dean catch a glimpse of Dean's parents doing it when they think the kids are asleep. Curious, Dean and Cas try to reenact the scene with some incredibly pleasurable results.
> 
> Obviously fiction. :)

It’s pitch black when Dean awakes with a start. A low groan echoed down the hallway and slipped into his bedroom. He’s seven years old and doesn’t need a night-light, but now he’s wishing that he did. He jerks when he feels something brush against his thigh and quickly remembers that Cas is spending the night. Cas lives across the street with a Daddy but no Mommy and is a year younger than Dean.

“Dean?” Cas’s voice is slurred with sleep. He is curled up next to Dean, clutching a worn sock monkey that Dean seems to always remember Cas having.

Dean squints in the moonlight and turns his body over, facing Cas. They have sleepovers often enough that sharing a bed isn’t weird. Cas always cuddled in his sleep and still sucked his thumb occasionally, but Dean has never made fun of him. “Heard noises,” he mumbled.

Cas is suddenly awake, sitting up in bed so quickly that his sock monkey takes a little dive. “Adventure!” he whispers, clapping his little soft hands excitedly. “It’ll be like that movie we weren’t supposed to see but did.”

“Shh,” Dean hisses, but he’s already out of bed. His penis is a little hard again, poking out through his underwear and pj bottoms, but it happens so often that he doesn’t pay attention. “Stay here.”

“No way. I’m coming with you.” Cas tumbles out of bed and is already at the door, peering back at Dean with his intense blue eyes.

Dean grabs his baseball bat and pushes Cas behind him and opens the door. He’s thankful it doesn’t creak like Sammy’s. The noises he heard are louder now, coming from the living room. He grabs Cas’s arm and leads the way.

At first Dean doesn’t see anything but shadows, but he recognizes the voices. His parents. His Mommy is making soft whimpering noises, sounding happy and excited. He stares as she bounces on Daddy’s lap, eyes closed. He suddenly knows what they’re doing.

“We have to go,” he whispers to Cas, trying to pull the boy back into the bedroom, but Cas doesn’t move. His large blue eyes as transfixed on Mary’s bouncing tits.

Dean pinches Cas’s side and pushes him forcefully into the bedroom. “We have to be quiet or else we’re gonna be in real trouble.”  
“Is that what Mommies and Daddies do?”

Dean almost groans. He knows that Cas never had a Mom, but now he didn’t want to explain what was going on. It made him feel nervous. “Yeah, Cas. They do that ‘cause they love each other. They make each other feel happy. Now c’mon. We gotta sleep.” He ushers the younger boy to his bed.

Once they make thir way back under the covers, Cas is all over Dean like an octopus.

“I want it,” Cas whispers sternly, wrapping his skinny little legs around Dean’s waist. He closes his eyes and bites his lip as he rubs his little rounded ass against the bulge in Dean’s undies. “Your mommy looked like she enjoyed it.”

Dean shifts He feels too excited for this to be real. He remembers how large his Daddy’s thingie was when it poked inside his Mom and how they both made happy noises. “You want me to put my thing inside you, Cas?” he asked, looking down at the boy underneath him.

“Yes,” Cas whimpers. “Make me a Mommy, Dean. I want someone to love me like that, too.” His nimble fingers clutch desperately at Dean’s white tee. He doesn’t know what exactly he means, but he never had a Mommy growing up. He wants Dean to be his husband, the Daddy to his Mommy.

Something seems to snap inside Dean at that second. He leans forward and sloppily kisses Cas, licking his lips like his Dad did to his Mom. He tugged off Cas’s SpongeBob shirt and moves his fingers to Cas’s pink nipples, pinching and rolling. He remembers his Daddy doing the same exact thing to his Mommy’s boobies. Cas didn’t have any, but his nipples seemed to do the trick.

Cas’s little body jerks off the bed. He bites his lip and lets out a choked moan. His little prick is straining against his undies, twitching lightly. “Dean,” he squeaks, rocking against the older boy.

Dean can’t stand it anymore. He knows that they’re being naughty. That if Daddy caught them playing like this that his bottom would be sore for a week. Cas wouldn’t be able to come over. But he can’t help it. Cas needs him. Cas wants to be loved like his parents loved each other. He never had a Mommy and never knew what it was like.

“You’re my Mommy,” Dean vows. He reaches between them and rubs Cas’s penis, feeling how stiff and excited it is just for Dean. He grins and takes off their clothes. Even though Cas is only a year younger, his body looks even younger than that. He has pale, flawless skin and two little pink nipples that stand out. He’s hairless, too, his tiny cockhead purpling and straining. Dean leans down and kisses Cas again, this time letting their now-nude lower bodies rub together. He finds a spot against Cas’s hip and rubs his prick urgently.

“Put it in me,” Cas orders, lifting up one skinny leg. “Make Mommy happy, Daddy.”

Dean rubs his penis and takes in a deep breath. He doesn’t think that hearing those words would excite him, but he is hearing them come from Cas’s sweet mouth. “Kay, Mommy. Gonna make you so happy.” He kisses Cas like they did in movies – long, wet, and leaving them breathless.

Cas shifts again and Dean’s hard prick rubs against Cas’s soft little balls. It sends a jolt of pleasure up Dean’s spine, like he’d just went on the rollercoaster. He grabs Cas’s legs and hoist them up and pushes his dick into Cas’s small pink hole. It’s so wrong and Dean knows they must be quiet.

Cas makes a noise like Dean had punched him and muffles it with his shoulder. Dean’s little prick is only a few inches big, but it feels too big in Cas’s behind. But it also makes Cas feel funny, very low in his belly. “You have to move like your Daddy did,” Cas urges.

It takes Dean a second, but he starts thrusting back and forth, mimicking the way his Dad pounded his Mom in the living room. It feels really good and tight and suddenly Cas’s whole body clenches around him, jerking violently.

“Stop, stop, stop,” Cas mumbles out, reaching a tiny hand out and resting it against Dean’s thin chest. “Feels too good that it hurts.”

Dean frowns and pulls out his penis. It’s glistening. “Can we do this again?”

Cas cuddles closer, his sleepy little body melting against Dean’s. “Course.” He lets out a yawn.

Before Dean knows it, Cas is drifting back asleep. He’d take up on Cas’s promise of tomorrow.


End file.
